


LIKE BEING LOW

by gingus_doon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNor, M/M, Smut, also this is smut, hence the name, it's just weed but yknow, it's p short but like enjoyyyyy, ive been writing a shocking amount of smut lately, nor's a stoner, oh wait lol guess i dont need to tag that, there i tagged it, this goes.....zero to a hundred very quick btw, this is based offa the song low by cracker, tw drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingus_doon/pseuds/gingus_doon
Summary: Blue, blue is the sun.Brown, brown is the sky.And green, green, are her eyes.A million miles, a million miles.





	LIKE BEING LOW

Pressing on my horn for the umpteenth time, I hollered his name again. His silver Toyota Corolla was parked in front of his house, so I wasn’t going to leave until he came out.

Thankfully, he opened up his door before I decided to knock on his door ten thousand times.

I rolled down my window, leaning against the vacant space while I looked at him. Lukas was wearing a robe, and though I couldn’t make out his face in the darkness, I assumed he was pissed. Sending a cheeky smile his way, I honked one more time for good measure.

He probably was about ready to kill me.

“Luka! C'mon, let’s go!”

Lukas walked over to my car, so graceful even in his angry state, and– ow, ow, now he was pulling my ear.

“What in the world made you think it was a good idea to honk your horn ten fucking times in front of my house at midnight?”

“Well, you wouldn’t answer your phone, and- ow, please stop that.” I tilted my head towards Lukas’ hand, trying to lessen the pain in my ear.

“So you decided to do this?” Lukas glared, giving my hearing cartilage one last good tug before he pulled his hand away.

“Yep.” I rubbed my reddened ear sheepishly.

“What makes you think I’d drive around with you after you pull this shit?”

“I got weed.”

And like that, Lukas went to lock up his house, and got his ass in the passenger’s seat.

-

“Where are you taking me?”

“You say that as if I’ve just kidnapped you.”

“You basically did,” Lukas answered, taking a hit from our shared, poorly rolled blunt.

“Hey, you got in the car willingly.”

“Only because you lured me in.”

“It’s not my fault that you’re easy to persuade.” I smiled.

“Stop talking.”

Lukas put a hand over my mouth, presumably to keep me quiet. I licked it. Lukas retracted his hand immediately.

“Did you really just do that?”

“Mhm.”

“You are so fucking stupid.” Lukas said hazily, cozying up against me.

“Your body language says otherwise.”

“Shut up.”

“Hey, do you have your seatbelt on?”

“No. Why?”

“I’m high as fuck right now, Luka. It’s very possible that I could just conk out and slam us into a tree.”

“Well fucking don’t.” Lukas snuggled further into my arm.

I drove a little slower. The roads were clearer than they would’ve been at an earlier time, which made things a little easier. And soon, we arrived.

“You awake?” I shifted my arm a bit to get Luka’s attention. He hummed in response, nuzzling back into me. God, he was cute.

“Are we here?” He asked a few seconds later, sitting up. I nodded.

“This is the place.”

It was just an abandoned warehouse, but fortunately, Lukas was too high to be pissed at that fact.

“Whatever.” He rolled down a window and I figured I’d do the same. The fresh air was, well, refreshing, and seeing the wind ruffle Lukas’ hair gave me an idea.

I turned to Lukas, waiting for him to look in my direction. He did soon after he put the window down.

“What are you staring for?”

I took the opportunity to gently tuck a few strands of hair behind his ear. The sudden tenderness of my actions seems to confuse him.

“Why the hell..?”

“Don’t worry about it,” I smiled again, again, shooting suns at my moon. “You need to learn how to loosen up, Luka.”

And just like that, he kissed me.

It was very uncoordinated, sloppy as hell, wet. I didn’t want it to stop, so I moved a bit closer. He threw a bit of tongue into the kiss, which I did not object to.

And somehow, we ended up fucking. It was filthy. Luka was on top of me, riding me faster than my brain could process. It felt so fucking good, and every wanton sound that came outta Lukas’ mouth made me want him even more. I slapped his ass at some point, to which he let out this delightfully dirty whine. Putting my hands on his hips, I supported his up and down motions, also thrusting my dick into him every time he moved down. His voice sounded hoarse at this point, and everything he did from that point on was so.. raw. It turned me on like nothing else to see Lukas enjoying himself so freely, and for me to be the one he was fucking himself on.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Were some of the only words I could make out in between Lukas’ pants. I put my hands on his ass in an attempt to just have him closer, ‘cause all I wanted to do right now was feel him deeper. He was tightening up around me like there was no tomorrow, and I knew I was gonna cum at some point in the near future.

I gave Lukas two good slaps on the ass, and he gave me more of those filthy fucking moans. I reveled in the sound of his skin slapping against mine, cherished the way he called my name when he was getting close. He damn near screamed when he finished, and it didn’t take long for me to finish after. The hazy pleasure started to fade from us, and Lukas plopped down on me, apparently not caring about letting his ass leak all over the backseat of my car. But, I couldn’t complain. After all, it was a pretty rare privilege to get Lukas to have sex anywhere but someplace private.

I kissed his forehead, he hummed. I assumed he was just going to fall asleep on me, which was fine because I loved him, but damn, he was kinda heavy. It didn’t matter too much though, considerin’ I was also moments from passing out.

I put an arm around Lukas lazily. I couldn’t muster the mental or physical power to find something to say, and it seemed the feeling was mutual. Words weren’t really necessary now, though. The way Luka planted a little kiss on my shoulder told me all I needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> very loosely based on the song "low" by cracker
> 
> tell me what you thought of this not so literal trainwreck in the commentary spot


End file.
